Finding A Voice
by Heart Of Ice
Summary: Kagome hasn’t spoken since she was 5. Now 10 years later, she is 15 and in high school and she finally meets Inuyasha. What happens then?
1. New Students

Note: I am not that good of a writer. . I wish I was though… Sighs. Oh wells. This is my first story I hope you like it. . It is a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did. _Drools_

Summary: Kagome hasn't spoken since she was 5. Now 10 years later, she is 15 and in high school and she finally meets Inuyasha. What happens then?

Finding A Voice

Chapter 1

New Students

_Flashback_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kagome shouted, "Where are you mommy? Daddy?"

Kagome stumbled with her little chubby legs up the stairs.

"Mommy, daddy, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she opened the door.

Her parents were on the floor. Pools of blood were covering them. Their eyes were lifeless, dull and just staring at the ceiling. There, was a man stabbing her parents over and over.

"You will pay for not joining me," the man whispered dropping the knife on their bodies.

"Look here, what a beautiful young girl, you must be Kagome aren't you?" the man asked walking closer to Kagome with every step.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kagome whimpered as she moved backwards.

"Join me Kagome. You can live with me," the man holding the knife along her neck.

"No!" Kagome yelled, pushed him away from her and ran out of the room sobbing.

"Then, beware. You will pay for not joining me; your whole family will just like the Inuyasha's family. You will have no one. You can't hide from me. I am Naraku," Naraku said as he followed Kagome and he slashed her arm.

Sirens rang out. Naraku had left.

Kagome stood alone sobbing. She sat alone with blood dripping down her arm.

"Mommy. Daddy. Where are you?"

And those were the last words she had said.

_Flashback Ends_

**Higarashi's House (7:00 am)**

"Kagome how are you doing this morning," Kagome's mother asked. (A/N She adopted Kagome)

Kagome just nodded and started eating cereal.

She finished her breakfast, got up, took her schoolbag and left the house to walk to school with Rin, her best friend.

"Oh, Kagome. What happened to you? Why did you stop talking?" Kagome's mother asked sadly remembering the day she had adopted Kagome.

Flashback 

At the orphanage

"I would like to adopt a young girl please," Akari told the orphanage director. (A/N Akari is Kagome's mother.)

"I'm not sure if you would like to adopt this 6 year old girl. Her name is Kagome. She has been through very terrorific events. She doesn't speak anymore. She also has a scar across her right arm," Mr. Wong, the director of the orphanage, said.

"Poor girl. I hope to adopt a young girl, as I am not able to have children. Do you think I can still adopt Kagome?"

"Yes you can. Kagome, can you come over here?"

Kagome started to walk towards Akari.

"Hello Kagome. I am Akari and I would like to adopt you. Would you like that?"

Kagome stared up at Akari in wonder. 'She's very nice. I think it would be nice to have her be my mommy.' Kagome nodded.

"That's wonderful, from now on I am your mother," Akari said happily.

"That is great, now please sign a few papers and you will be on your way," Mr. Wong said.

"Of course."

_End Flashback_

**Shikon High (8:10 am)**

"Class, I would like to welcome 4 new students this year. Now please wait for the to arrive," Ms.Tsuki.

The class started to whisper.

"Who do you think they will be?"

"I hope it is a girl."

"I hope it's a guy"

"I hope they are single."

"I want them to be hot."

"I wonder if one of them will go on a date with me."

Through these comments Kagome sat silently staring outside.

"Look over there at the outcast," Kagura laughed.

"Hey Kagome," Kikyo called over snidely, "more people are coming, now everybody will know just what a bitch you are. How you think you are so all that so you don't have to talk to us."

Everybody in the class started giggling.

"

Stop making fun of Kagome, your royal bitchiness (A/N Is that even a word-)," Rin yelled.

"Class, please be quiet. The new students are Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango. They will be here for the remainder of the year," Ms.Tsuki announced, "Now do we have any volunteers to show the new students around."

Kagome had looked up at the new students, mostly Inuyasha, in wonder. 'Inuyasha, isn't he the one Naraku was after?'

Rin had also looked up and was staring at Sesshomaru in confusion. 'Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I thought you left because your family was dead.'

The rest of the class raised their hands to volunteer all but Kagome and Rin.

"Kagome and Rin since the 2 of you don't seem to have raised your hands why don't you should the students around?"

Everybody started to glare at the two of them.

"Ms.Tsuki, they didn't volunteer. Can I take their place?" Kikyo started whining.

"No you may not. My decision is final. Kagome, Rin please show the new students around," Ms.Tsuki pleaded.

Rin and Kagome nodded as they stood up to show the new students around.

"My name is Rin and this is Kagome," Rin introduced herself and Kagome.

"Hello, my name is Sango and this is my boyfriends Miroku," Sango introduced herself and Miroku.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked Rin and Kagome.

Sango took out a sludge hammer and started to hit Miroku on the head over and over again.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled over and over again. "PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! "

Kagome and Rin started to giggle at the Miroku,

"I am sheeing shars, aren't you Shango?" Miroku slurred out to Sango.

"Ignore them, I am Sesshomaru and this is my annoying half-brother Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Feh."

"Ignore Inuyasha as well. He has a bad attitude and not very weak." Sesshomaru said smirked.

"I can tell," Rin giggled out.

Inuyasha started growling.

"You have been talking what about your friend here?" Miroku inquired.

"Oh, Kagome. She doesn't speak." Rin replied looking at Kagome.

Kagome was looking outside at the roses.

"The roses are really pretty this year aren't they?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other knowing that they will somehow have to confront the other about Naraku. They knew in their hearts that Naraku wants them for something.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, are you coming?" Rin yelled across the hall.

She had already been giving the tour.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran to catch up with her.

In their heads they all knew this would be the beginning of a very good friendship.


	2. Secrets Waiting To Be Told

Hi! I would like to thank the people that reviewed. I am so glad that someone actually reviewed… I'm not good of a writer. _Sweatdrops. _

Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it! .

Finding A Voice

Chapter 2

Secrets Waiting To Be Told

Naraku 

"Lord Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome have met."

"So they have finally met, have they? It's time for them to join or die."

"Are you sure they are going to die, master?"

"Yes. Die."

"It's time they realized the forces they have been working with. Make sure that Inuyasha and Kagome do not become friends."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't care how you do that but make sure they become enemies no matter what. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master. I understand."

"Now, leave." Naraku waved his hand.

The servant had faded into the background.

'So… Inuyasha, Kagome, do you think you can actually win against me? Let's see what you are capable of.'

The Next Day 8:00 

**Shikon High**

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kikyo shrieked. She was wearing her uniform with an extremely short skirt and a lot of make up.

"What?" Inuyasha snorted putting his head on his arms and fell asleep.

Kikyo looked disappointed that Inuyasha didn't care about how she looked like.

"She doesn't want you, you are too ugly for him," a voice said in back of her.

Inuyasha agreed and opened one eye.

Rin had come in with Kagome.

"And what do you know. You're just a little girl not ready for the real world. You have a friend who is mute after all," Kikyo said back while picking at her nails.

"At least I don't look that ugly. You look like a clown. Were you born that way?"

Sango glared at her as Rin left for her seat.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru smacked him across the head.

"What?" Inuyasha got annoyed. He was sleeping.

"How can you stand that bitch?" Sango came and started to talk.

"But you have to admit she is hot," Miroku smirked feeling up Sango's legs.

"PERVERT! PERVERT! LECH! WE SHOULD CUT OF YOUR HAND AND TAPE YOUR MOUTH? PERVERT!" Suddenly Sango takes out a mallet and hits Miroku over and over.

"What I do for women." Miroku said dazed and fainted.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started again.

"What?" Inuyasha murmured.

"What do you think of Kagome?"

"She's nice."

"Is that all?"

"What is this? 20 questions?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Why should I?"

"I know you and her have a connection."

Sesshomaru paused and started to think the last time Inuyasha had talked or smiled to a girl. It has never happened. All Inuyasha cared about was Naraku.

"Is it Naraku?"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha falls out of his seat.

Everybody in the class starts to stare at him. 'What is wrong with him?'

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Everybody looks away, very scared.

"AM I right?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Inuyasha had started to sleep again.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

"OW! Stop doing that!"

"I will but you weren't listening to me."

"Yes I was."

"Then answer the damn question."

"No."

"All I know is that it has something to deal with Naraku and you are not telling me."

"You don't need to know."

"I have the right to know."

"Well, you aren't the one he is after."

"Do I really look like I care?"

"No. You look like a dog."

"Think of better excuses. I still think I have the right to know."

"They were my parents."

"They were _also_ my parents."

"You hated them."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that they aren't my parents."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to find out. You know I am."

"Good Luck with that."

Miroku and Sango just stared at the two brothers in confusion.

'What is going on? Who is Naraku'

They decided to leave it alone until it was time.

Meanwhile Kagome and Rin were also talking…sort of.

"Kagome, what do you think of Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

Kagome started to write something in her notebook. (Note: … is writing)

He's Nice. 

"Is that all?"

Yes, although he seems familiar somehow. 'Probably with Naraku.'

"Really? Do you know where?"

Kagome nodded and then shook her head.

"Why do you think they transferred to our school?"

I don't know. Maybe they were in trouble or decided to move. 

"Oh. Probably. I want to know."

What do you think of Sesshomaru? 

"He's okay. Why?"

I think you look good with him. 

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Rin started to blush.

Rin, you are turning red. 

"It's just really hot in here right now. Do you think they turned the heat up? It is winter after all."

I don't think it is just the heat. It may be a certain someone. You really do like him don't you? 

"I do not." Rin was really red.

Kagome just smirked.

I believe you… I really do. 

"Why don't I believe you?"

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango started to walk over to Kagome and Rin.

"Good Morning," all six of them said in union.

They broke out in giggles.

"So how are you ladies doing this fine, fine morning?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not interested in perverts," Rin replied.

"I like feisty women."

"Oh, really? I thought you had a girlfriend."

"I do, Sango but I can't pass off a hot girl."

Sango started to take her mallet out again.

"Then, you won't mind if I do this."

"Of course not especially since it is from such a pretty girl."

Rin slapped Miroku across the face and left a hand mark.

"Go Rin!" Sango yelled while Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to snicker behind their hands.

"Feisty just the way I like it."

"Class, please be seated, I have an announcement to make," Ms. Tsuki announced, "Next week, in honor of Christmas, we will have a Christmas dance."

The class started to talk.

"Who are you going to ask?"

"CLASS!"

Everybody went silent.

"Also this dance will be mandatory. Everybody must attend."

'Damn.'

"If you don't attend your grade will be dropped. That's all I have to say, now wait for the bell for your next class."

"Inuyasha, will you go will with?" Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha.

"Feh! Why would anyone go out with you? I'm not desperate for a girl."

"Hmph."

Hehe.. Who is going with who? Read next chapter. .


End file.
